Y si vivieras eternamente? 3 historias, un destino
by anto-fics
Summary: Rachel, Amber y Lucas son tres adolecentes, que viven en Estados Unidos... (Amber en Washington, Lucas en California y Rachel en Michigan) a cada uno se les aparece, por separado un vampiro llamado Vlad. Lo que ellos no saben, es que Vlad los hará vivir una eternidad de dolor, a menos que ellos cambien su destino 3 historias diferentes, un mismo destino: La Eternidad


¿Y si vivieras eternamente? Tres historias, un destino

Capitulo uno: La Aparición

Rachel es una chica de 15 años, estudiante sobresaliente. Vive en Detroit, Michigan. Ama leer, en especial libros de vampiros, pero ella no cree que existan, hasta que uno se le apareció.

Fue un día de invierno, llovía a cántaros y Rachel se encontraba en su casa leyendo su libro favorito… de repente, sintió como si alguien la estuviera mirando. Cuando volteó, no vio nada más que su cuarto, lo cual le parecía extraño, ya que en serio se sentía observada. Bajó al primer piso de su casa para prepararse un chocolate caliente, y cuando entró en la cocina, vio el cadáver desangrado de su madre… Iba a ponerse a llorar, pero en eso alguien le tapa la boca con su mano… Rachel volteó y vio el rostro de un desconocido. Luego cayó al suelo y eso fue lo último que recordó.

Al día siguiente despertó en una casa que no era la suya, lo sabía porque la decoración era muy diferente… en su casa había luz, aquí había mucha oscuridad. En su casa, habían cuadros coloridos, aquí habían cuadros literalmente macabros… cuadros que pareciera que fueran del Juicio Final, porque se veía mucho sufrimiento en ellos. Se quedó contemplándolos.

"¿Te gustan?-dijo una voz, totalmente desconocida para ella.- Los hice yo...-dijo la voz. Era fría, no expresaba sentimiento alguno.

"¿Quién eres y que quieres de mí?- preguntó Rachel. Estaba asustada, lo único que quería hacer era irse a su casa y abrazar a su mamá. Pero luego recordó que estaba muerta…

"Me llamo Vlad, un gusto conocerte…-hizo una reverencia, como si estuviera frente a algún miembro de la realeza- tú debes ser Rachel si no me equivoco. – su voz sonaba como la de alguien que vivió en Bulgaria… el acento se notaba cuando pronunciaba las "r".-

"Tú. ¿Tú mataste a mi madre? –preguntó Rachel. Se notaba insegura, con miedo pues ella creía que Vlad le haría daño.-

"Eso lo hablaremos después… ahora tengo que explicarte por qué te traje aquí.-dijo. Luego, le contó sobre su eternidad, que había vivido ya 250 años, que el hombre creía que "los de su tipo" (así se refería a los vampiros) eran solo un mito. También le contó que había un grupo (el cual era muy pequeño) que creía en ellos. Y que había, dentro de ese grupo mínimo otro grupo que deseaba ser un vampiro, o como él decía, un "ser de la noche".

Luego, le aclaró todas las dudas que tenía, las cuales eran, la mayoría sobre los diferentes estereotipos que había sobre los vampiros. Sobre eso, el solo dijo: "Rachel, te tiene que quedar algo en claro, el único estereotipo que es verdad, es que no podemos salir a la luz del sol. "Pero, yo siempre tengo un as bajo la manga, así que busqué una bruja y le pedí que me hiciera un anillo, que con tal de llevarlo puesto, yo pudiera exponerme a la luz del sol sin quemarme, y así fue.

Le mostró el anillo del cual hablaba. No era tan extravagante, solo un pedazo de cuarzo blanco con una argolla de plata.

"Rachel –dijo Vlad- te tengo una propuesta… ¿qué harías si pudieras permanecer siempre joven? ¿Y si vivieras una eternidad? – su propuesta sonaba interesante, como si deseara darle la eternidad.

"pues, -dijo ella- me suena interesante, pero pienso que, si me quieres dar la eternidad, quiero aclarar unas dudas que tengo, como por ejemplo si los vampiros puedes formar una familia.

"no, no se puede… está prohibido, ya que, si adoptas, tus hijos se darán cuanta que no envejeces y, si tienes relaciones con un vampiro y quedas embarazada, al momento del parto puedes morir.

"esa era mi duda… ¿cuando me convertirás? Si se puede saber, o si no, no me importa

"primero, -dijo Vlad- necesitamos dos humanos más. Así que nos iremos de viaje.

"¿a dónde? –preguntó Rachel

"a California –respondió él.


End file.
